Cutting works better
by Sabaku No Jen Jen
Summary: he cuts so does the other. One cuts because his family hates him. The other cuts because he has no family. They think never will have someone to understand them for themselves, till they meet. Yaoi. Naruto uke, Gaara seme. M for violence, strong language, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Summary- he cuts so does the other. One cuts because his family hates him. The other cuts because he has no family. They think never will have someone to understand them for themselves, till they meet. Yaoi. Naruto uke, Gaara seme.

Hey y'all! Originally I started this thinking I was gonna make it SasuGaa but after I started writing Naruto seemed more fitting. I plan on making a sequel but in Naruto is the story teller

* * *

When I was little my mother and father used to tell me of how my parents met and how in they fell in love, both of my parents are boys. I am adopted but I look much like my mother and a little like my father. My blond hair and naturally tan skin tone resembles my mother's features, I even have the same birth mark. Although, my eyes were entirely my father's, a piercing jade color. To this day I don't know why I look so much like my parents but I don't care.

My mother, Uzumaki, is a feisty blond. He is what I call a mother hen, no wait a mother bear. He is protective, over bearing but loving, and a wonderful person to be around. My father, Sabaku No Gaara, is a monotone red head. He is also what I call well a normal father he asks me if he has any boyfriends he needs to take care of, he would hold me when I cried, and he was the one who taught me how to ride my bike, you know normal father stuff. Both my parent had an extraordinary tale of cutting, suicide, murder, and love. My name might seem pointless to most, but to my mother and father it means the world. My name is Uzumaki Miyuki, the first and only child of gay love in my small country of Suna and the neighboring country, Konaha.

* * *

I was just walking onto the bus to go to one of the places I called hell, high school. I wasn't your average ninth grader. No, I was an outcast, emo, and most of the time mute. I was walking to the back of the bus when one of the popular queen bees did her normal bitchy routine, "Hey have any of you seen my eyeliner? Oh I see it but why is it on him?"

I began to walk past them, but stopped. I decided it was time for a little pay back so I took off my black hoodie, exposing my would be pale arms. My arms were covered in deep cuts, some with badly done stitches. The cuts looked like they had just finished bleeding when I got on the bus, which for a few of the cuts that was true. A few of the girls passed out, the others screamed. Satisfied I put my hoodie back on. I was wearing a smirk, not that anyone could see it because my smirk was the right side of my lips twitching only millimeters higher than my normal blank expression.

I began the walk to my seat again. I sat in the very back seat, alone. It was rare for a freshman to get the seat there, but no one dared try to get in my way. They all figured if I can do what I do to myself I wouldn't give a shit about doing worse to them. No one ever really rode in the same row as me either, but today some nerdy freshman who looked like he hadn't even hit puberty yet got stuck in the same row as me.

In all truth I didn't give a shit if this kid sat in the same row as me because I wasn't paying attention to the present, I was trying to pay attention to what I hoped was the future. I couldn't wait to finish high school and college so that I would be free. Maybe then I would be free of my depression too. I wanted to be an author. My idols were Heather Brewer, Mary Shelly, Bram Stoker, and Pittacus Lore. The only thing that kept me to this earth was my writings and the writings of these authors. Somehow, whenever I picked up one of their books, I would get lost in their world. I was able to escape my reality and they would give me just an ounce of hope that kept me getting out of bed and from cutting too deep.

I heard some cat calls indicating that my sister, Temari, walked on the bus. Temari was a junior. Temari was one the school sluts. Temari didn't get to junior year by being smart; she usually slept with her male teachers and she made me to do her homework for her female teachers. She had failed a grade twice. She failed sixth grade and she failed her first year of being a junior too. She wore her normal attire a short as can be while still somewhat covering up mini-skirt and a shirt that was just barely bigger than her bra. I looked in disgust as she went to sit next to one of the football players. My brother, Kankuro, got on the bus next. Kankuro was only a sophomore but he was a star varsity football player. It was safe to say that Kankuro was pretty popular.

As the bus started up Temari sat on a foot ball players lap and I knowing Temari knew that she wasn't wearing underwear. I rolled his eyes. If Temari could all, she would do all day is have sex, have sex and have oral sex. Temari turned in the seat to where she was facing the guy. She rubbed up against him. I turned his head because I knew what was coming and it was _not _what I wanted to watch. There were forty minutes during their bus ride. In those forty minutes Temari could have sex twice. The blond began to ride the man and I knew for a fact that they were illegally having sex. How I knew was that Temari was already eighteen, and the football player was a freshman much like me, the little brother of the girl who was riding him.

Twenty minutes had passed and Temari got off the boy. The freshman quickly hid everything of his. Temari went to the kid across the aisle from me, but instead of having sex with the obvious to see nerdy outcast she faced me. She then decided to sit in the same seat as me, causing me, the male in the seat, to glare at her, "Hey, Faggot. How about you turn into a man and lose your virginity," I began to growl. She was such a slut that she didn't give a shit about incest. I was certain that Temari has slept with Kankuro. The thought in its own made shivers go down my spine. I pushed my sister out of the seat and she landed hard on her ass. Yes, I could already tell today was going to be worst than normal.

* * *

**So how did y'all like it? thanks to everyone who has supported me through the years. I owe y'all everything especially my very special friend. you know who you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my third hour to see someone in my seat. Just icing on the cake to what I had endured in my first two classes. In first hour one of the jocks decided that I needed to be punched, in the face, with a chair. Thankfully my body had developed a lot over the last year, since I last fought this guy. I won the fight when I hit the guy in the face with the chair the guy tried to hit me with earlier. _Ah this must be the new kid that the girls won't shut up about. They say he is physically attractive but just plain weird and they don't like his clothes. Well he is about to learn different than to sit in my seat. _I walked up to the boy and glared, "That is my seat you are sitting in. Move, now."

"Sorry, I didn't know this was someone's seat. I will move, sorry again dude. I was trying to escape the girls," the boy got up and moved to the seat next to mine. I finally took the time to assess the boy in front of me. The boy was a whole head shorter than me. He also had light blond spiked hair. The blond had tan skin and baby blue eyes. His body was slender and there wasn't very much muscle definition. He wore clothing much similar to my style. The boy wore gray skinny jeans with a black falling in reverse band shirt. The blond wore black and white checkered Vans, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"Gaara," I said glaring at the other boy. I sat down in my seat, curious as to why the boy was being friendly. I just shrugged it off first, but when I seen the smile on the other boy's face that changed. The boys smile irritated me, maybe because it wasn't friendly, but it looked like it was._ A fake smile maybe? No, it's a polite smile, that's it. Granted polite smiles are fake smiles so I guess it is both. I wonder why he feels that he needs to smile at me._ I took out my notebook to distract myself from the boy next to me. I began to draw music notes with lyrics.

"Oh... I will sit here and maybe become friends with you. Okay?" Naruto asked, even though it didn't sound like he was really asking. The blonde's question did make me look up. I gave Naruto a good glare, but that glare just met another polite smile from the boy. I was disgusted by the smile. _What is with this guy? Smiling, it's so weird…_

"No. I don't make friends," I replied to the boy making the Uzumaki's smile falter. I smirked on the inside. _Finally, I got rid of those god awful smiles._

"Oh okay... Well I hope I can change your mind sooner or later." I just raised a nonexistent eyebrow then rolled my eyes. _This boy should give up after a week._ I glanced over at Naruto and noticed that the boy was not smiling this time, but was smirking instead. The smirk seemed like a genuine smile would. I knew what a genuine smile is from watching my classmates interact with each other.

The rest of the day went normal for me except for sixth and seventh period. Naruto was in those classes with me and each time the blond sat next to me. The boy would try to get me to talk to him, be friendly with Naruto, but each time I always just shot a glare towards the other boy. When the bell rang after seventh period I shot out of my seat and walked towards my locker to get my homework.

I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see Naruto as I left the school building. I was going to avoid the blond haired boy as much as I could. Not because I was scared of the boy but because I was greatly irritated by the boy and his friendliness. As soon as I got on the bus though I noticed that once again, the Uzumaki was sitting in my seat. I stomped to the boy, it was starting to irritate me," You are in my seat. Move now."

"Oh sorry dude I didn't know again. We have to seriously have to stop meeting like this," Naruto laughed at his own joke and got up for me to get in the seat. I sat down and Naruto sat in the seat across the aisle after kicking the nerdy kid out of it. He turned sideways to face me, "So how was your day Gaara?"

I raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Just wonderful. How was yours Naruto?" I laced my voice with as much sarcasm as my mainly monotone voice would allow. I hated talking and Naruto was insisting on making me talk. Said blond laughed and the bus started to move. I was glad we didn't have to ride with my sister or brother in the afternoon because Temari would be all over Naruto and Kankuro would just bully the boy. Even though I was irritated by the Uzumaki, I didn't wish for the blond to live the hell that I did with Kankuro. Temari usually would get a ride from whatever teacher she slept with that day and Kankuro had practice giving me a break. I had to admit Naruto did look good, but still I really hoped I didn't have to see his sister all over the blond haired boy. I wondered if Naruto would ride in the morning. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I had to ask, "Are you going to ride in the mornings?"

"My day was great Gaara. Thank you for asking. Yeah, I am going to ride in the morning, why you ask? Are you gonna miss me too much if I don't?" the blond flirted with me waggling his eyebrows. I sighed audibly at what Naruto said, both the answer and the flirting. The Uzumaki looked at me like I had done some crazy dance. There went the hope of not having to see my sister do the boy who sat across the aisle from me. I mentally shivered at the thought. _If any Sabaku should be with this boy it should be me. Wait where in the fucking hell did that come from?! Fuck, don't think those thoughts Gaara. Last time you had thoughts like this you fucking ended up moving. Stop!_

"I just didn't want you to meet my sister, or my brother. In the afternoon they get rides from other people. You meeting them would be fucking hell for both of us. Well you meeting my sister would be hell for me. You meeting my brother would be hell for you," I started to ramble, or at least my version of rambling, five sentences. I got majorly pissed at myself so much that I was about to punch someone in the face and the only person who was in reach was Naruto. It took all the refraining I had to not lunge at the boy across from me. _What the hell? Stop talking self! He is going to think you like him! Shut up! He will think that your friends and hiding from him won't work anymore. How dare he keep tricking you into talking. No more talking, no more curiosity no more fucking blond. That's all I got to do is keep reminding myself that and eventually he will leave me alone. Right? Fuck I am rambling again!_

"Why don't you want me to meet your sister and brother? Is it because you think we are moving too fast as friends? I mean I totally get that. I am not going to bring you home to my family till after we have been friends for a month, but meeting them just on the bus is completely different." I just put my headphones in and stopped listening to Naruto. It was the only way I wouldn't attack the boy. I didn't want to get into another fight that day. _I would get suspended with this one, since I would be attacking first_. _Oh shit I forgot to go to detention today for my fight this morning. Oh well, they won't miss me._

The blond haired boy glared at me and smacked my arm lightly. I glared right back, but Naruto didn't back down his glare. _God damn it why can't you be like everybody else? You just have to not be afraid of me. I am the best, yet you are still challenging me? What the hell is wrong with you? Fine you want to challenge me; I will give you a fight. I put my headphones in so that I wouldn't bash your face in, you dumb oblivious blond._

We continued to have a glaring competition that finally I won just as the bus pulled up to my stop. I got up and to my surprise so did Naruto. This thoroughly pissed me off to the point of speaking, "Are you following me or do you really just like pissing me off?"

"Ha! You wish! This is my stop too, so I guess we live close to each other Gaara. Wont that make the meeting the family easier," Naruto retorted and walked, no more of swayed, down the aisle. He was too slow for my taste. I followed closely behind, not on purpose but because I was trying to walk a normal pace while this Uzumaki wanted to walk like he was a zombie. I stepped on Naruto's heels occasionally, on accident some times, on purpose the other times. The blond haired boy began to growl but didn't do anything till after we got off the bus, "Why did you keep stepping on my heels? Are you always this big of a jerk to your friends?"

"You were walking too slow I was trying to walk a normal pace. I didn't step on you intentionally, most of the time. And as for the second question, I have no friends. Therefore your question is invalid," I answered not getting the concept of the second question. I had no friends so how could I be a jerk to them. I mean they didn't exist. I had started to walk towards my house and the blond followed, "Once again why are you following me?"

"You should still apologize to me," I just stared at Naruto. _Why in the hell do I need to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong._ The Uzumaki stared at me, but looked away after a second. "I am not following you. I live down this way. Are you following me?" the blond questioned then ran in front of me and stopped, "You are going to be my friend whether you like it or not. Also I am going to force you to like me. So you are just gonna have to deal with that. Get over it."

"I prefer neither." With that note I shoved past Naruto and walked away.

"I promise to be a loyal friend, Gaara-kun." Oh how I would come to hate those words.


End file.
